Today, many software applications are protected through licensing technology. A software license typically grants an end-user permission to use one or more copies of a software application. The software license may be implemented to mitigate instances of the end-user utilizing unauthorized copies of the software application. In one example, a software application may be bundled with a software license key that may be used to enable installation and operation of the software application. In another example, a licensing server may facilitate software licensing validation to enable operation of the software application.